


Room Service

by Woodface



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, cw: fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria didn't realise what day it was until it was much too late to do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> I asked avesnongrata what pairing I should write for today's challenge and she said I should go back to my roots and write Black Hill on a roadtrip. This is what happened.
> 
> Thanks to avesnongrata for betaing this piece of fluff.

Maria didn't realise what day it was until it was much too late to do anything about it. The motel they picked was the epitome of dingy, but then they hadn't really picked it. It was simply the only place they could find along the ever-stretching desert highway. 

Natasha didn't seem to mind the seediness of their motel room. There was a bounce to her step and she was chewing gum, blowing bubbles, sitting on the bed and bouncing experimentally. The bed creaked and looked lumpy, and Natasha grinned up at Maria. "Perfect."

"Hardly," Maria groused, dumping their duffel bag on the floor. She stepped further into the room, making a face at their accommodations. A quick scan of the bathroom did nothing to improve her mood, and when she returned to the bedroom, Natasha was stretched across the bed, her nose almost against a printed page.

"What do you want for room service? We have the expansive choice of pepperoni pizza or hawaiian. I'm guessing it's just frozen pizza," Natasha said, dropping the paper on her chest to glance at Maria. "We could go crazy and order both."

"Sure," Maria agreed absently, and Natasha scrambled up the bed to grab the telephone and call room service.

Maria took a seat on the edge of the bed as she waited; it took too long, and she leant forward to pull off her combat boots when Natasha draped herself over her back. Soft lips pressed a kiss to the back of Maria's neck, drawing a smile from her.

"Want to tell me what turned you into a grouch all of a sudden?" Natasha asked, sliding her arms around Maria's shoulders as Maria settled back against her.

"I am not a grouch," Maria grumbled, but she couldn't help grinning as Natasha laughed, her body shaking against her back and her breath hot against Maria's ear. 

"You are such a _grouch_ ," Natasha argued, but it sounded endearing, and Maria wasn't going to protest as Natasha opened the top button of her shirt and slid her hand underneath.

"Well, I won't be if you keep that up," Maria relented, resting her temple against Natasha's.

"I could," Natasha agreed, her fingers sliding underneath Maria's bra strap, making Maria catch her breath. Natasha shifted, pressed her lips underneath Maria's ear. "But I won't."

Maria had no time to protest as Natasha pulled back, and in a matter of seconds, Maria had a spy in her lap. Maria saw no point in objecting, and she moved her hands to Natasha's hips, steadying her as Natasha wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Hey." Natasha beamed at her. 

Maria huffed in amusement. "Hey," she replied, eyes drifting shut as Natasha stroked her fingers through Maria's short cropped hair. 

Natasha leaned in, pressing a kiss to the tip of Maria's nose before touching her forehead to Maria's. "Five years, huh?" 

Of course Natasha hadn't forgotten, and Maria nodded carefully, not wanting to break the contact or stop Natasha from playing with her hair. "Yeah."

"Pretty impressive." Natasha bumped her nose against Maria's.

"It is," Maria agreed, letting her hands slide up Natasha's back. "I forgot the day without my phone. I wanted to take you somewhere nice."

"You did," Natasha grinned and pressed a playful kiss to Maria's lips, drawing back before Maria could respond.

"Hardly," Maria started, but the words died on her lips as she stared up at Natasha. Natasha was gorgeous. No one with a beating pulse could argue that, but it was the light in her eyes, the smile that curved her lips, that made her _beautiful_. 

Not a lot of people got to see this side of Natasha, and Maria brushed her fingers over the smile. She wanted to memorise this moment, wanted her fingers to remember the shape of Natasha's happiness. Five years, and she was still a sentimental fool when it came to this woman.

"What?" Natasha asked, looking bemused. She tilted her head, pressing a gentle kiss to Maria's fingertips. "You have that look again."

"Which one?" Maria asked, grinning now. 

"The one that says you're an idiot when it comes to redheaded assassins," Natasha said lightly, even cockily.

It wasn't anything but the truth. "I do have a type."

Natasha trailed her hands down to Maria's shoulders and slowly pushed her down on the lumpy mattress. She stroked her hands down Maria's arms, finally tangling their fingers together as she studied Maria. "You're an idiot," she decided, rolling her hips experimentally. She smirked in satisfaction as Maria bit back a moan, then leaned down quickly, claiming Maria's mouth in a deep kiss.

It didn't matter how many times they had done this before, Maria's body responded in an instant and soon they were moving together in a languid rhythm that would have them both on fire if they didn't stop soon.

Maria groaned as she forced herself to pull back. She allowed herself a moment to look smug as she took in Natasha's dazed expression. 

"Room service will be here soon," she reminded Natasha. The smugness faded as her voice was husky with desire, and she realised she had Natasha's gum now.

Natasha laughed and released one of Maria's hands so she could stroke her cheek. "I highly doubt that," she grinned, and leaned in again, teeth nipping playfully at Maria's lips.

Maria didn't resist; she'd learned to trust Natasha's instinct on these things.


End file.
